Avalanche and Shadowcat: The Forbidden Romance
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: A fight between the Brotherhood and the X-Men forbidded Lance and Kitty to see each other. Lance sneaks out to see her and plan a runaway. Will he get caught?


It seemed very wrong to stare at her. He couldn't help himself. The mutant's petite figure was alluring in the moonlight. That night he snuck into a party at the Institute just to see her.

They all thought the Brotherhood and the X-Men would get along. They were wrong. One little fight spreads and now Magneto won't let any of his boys come near an X-Men.

But Lance Alvers loved Kitty more than anything. The X-Men turned his life around as he finally discovered love. Her could tell she was miserable. Every night, he would go to her bedroom window from the back of the house and listen to her weeping.

_"Lance is just one guy. Get over him."_

_"Well guess what Rouge! I can't handle it anymore! If I don't see him I'm going to die!" The intangible mutant burst._

_"No you wont. There are plenty of guys out there."_

Another conversation he heard was between Kitty and Jean Grey. The redhead was mentioning something about another X-Men having a crush on her. Kitty just laughed and said, "Hell no." But yet, that night of the party, she had to date this guy. The literal man-of-steel didn't capture her heart like foreign guys should. Was he even an X-Men? He used to work for Magneto and suddenly the professor welcomed him.

_"But you two seem to get along well." Said Jean._

_"I'm not interested in dating Pitor." Said Kit. "Personally, I like a guy who would rock me." _

That was all the proof he needed to know that Kitty cared about him. Seeing her at the party wasn't enough to make him happy; he needed more time with her. So he hid behind a bush as Kitty took a walk out in the dark.

"They can laugh at me all they want." Lance huffed, talking about the Brotherhood. "They'll never feel this way." Kitty walked over next to a stone bench and sat down. She was back in her casual clothes instead of her pajamas. "Is that her, shining like a flame? She is the flaming lioness. Come out lioness, and beat the jealous tiger. Jean is already sick with grief because you're hotter than she is. Break free from her demands."

The girl just then stretched her slim body like a cat and lay on the bench, her soft face looking at the pool.

"She tells you to stay a virgin. Only losers are virgins Kitty. I can tell that you're as horny as I am. There lays my woman, muttering some words to herself. I know she loves me but I want to tell her myself how much I care. She can't see me because her eyes are on the stars; the stars that brighten her eyes. They are the two brightest stars in the galaxy."

"Hmmm…" Kitty moaned with pleasure as she stretched her back. "Ah God."

"Speak more, my angel."

"Oh Avalanche, why did you leave us Avalanche? Forget about the Brotherhood and come with me. Or just swear your love to me and I will never be an X-Men again." He thought that she was talking to him, but soon he realized she was talking to herself.

"Should I listen or speak up?" he wondered to himself.

"It's your type that is my enemy." She sat up and continued to mutter to herself. "What is a Brotherhood member? It's not a hood or a terrorist. What is it exactly? Why is it called that? If he changed groups, he would be as hot as ever. If this war goes on too far, just take me somewhere where they'll never see us."

"I will do whatever it takes, baby." He was getting excited. When he was really happy, the ground would shake a bit. And that's what got Kitty to turn her head and spot him. Startled, she approached him.

"How did you sneak though here? Wait, never mind that. What are you doing? Do you have any idea what Scott would do if he caught you?"

"All I wanted was to see you." He came out of the plants and into the yard. "Your friends don't scare me."

"Your gonna get murdered." She warned him again.

"Being with you makes me fear nothing." He said. "I would rather be dead than to not be with you."

"But how did you avoid all the cameras?"

Lance pointed at one of the cameras. The lens was broken and overall it was very messed up. "I shook it."

Kitty turned around and walked a few steps.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just heard me talk to myself and now I'm kinda humiliated. That's all." A few seconds later, she turned back to him. "So let me ask you this; you were insane enough to break the security cameras and come sneak in just to see me. Are you truly in love with me?"

"I always have been." He said coming closer. "I swear."

"Don't do that. When you swear on it, I feel like your lying. Just say those three words to me and I'll trust you. You've won my heart so quickly."

"I mean it Kitty."

She shook her head in disbelief. Lance was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. "Don't make a promise you might break." She said. "I gotta know that you love me." His hand gently gripped her chin. "Because I can't see you ever."

"Whatever started the fight isn't here or there. But I won't let this stupid argument tear us apart." Kitty burst into tears and dug her eyes into his neck. He could feel her chest heave against his.

"Shhhh. You don't want anyone to hear you." He reminded her. His hand rested on the back of her head and fondled with her hair. "I could tell Magneto and you could tell them that this fight is bullshit and we should all just make up."

"Their not gonna listen to us Lance."

"Well we have to try."

Her eyes slammed open as a thought came up in her mind. One that would make her heart dance but bring butterflies too. Their eyes met and there were no words spoken. Her face got extremely close to his before Lance brushed his lips against hers. If it was a movie, it would defiantly win best kiss or best romance.

"If this is to fail though…" she began again.

"Then I'll do as you ask. We'll get away from here and live somewhere else."

She hugged him tightly again before letting him leave.

"I love you, Kitty." He said. She smiled and wiped another tear off.

"That's all I wanted to hear you say."


End file.
